Hit Me Baby One More Time
by Team Slash
Summary: Spock can't stop thinking about Doctor McCoy for an "unknown" reason. Jim tries his best to help his friend out, but obviously the Vulcan is hidding his worries!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own anything related to the Star Trek series, this means the story, the characters or whatever you can think about. Star Trek is the intellectual property of Gene Roddenberry, so obviously, not me.

Finally, I want to precise that my friend TamakiCat (my partner on this account) has given me the starting idea for this fanfiction, when Spock is thinking about Bones in the deck, so, thanks! ;)

**Author' note:** I am sorry in advance if there is anything that is wrong in the chapters I will write for this story, since I have only low Star Trek knowledge. I saw the new movie, watched/read a couple things about the original ones and so, but never actually saw the whole thing. Though, I got help on that so thanks to you! ;) …V! Chapter 1 written by Sh00ter.

Hit Me Baby One More Time

Chapter 1

"I'm a doctor! Not an engineer! Gna gna gna!" Thought Mister Spock while walking right to left in the deck room, an irritated look on his face and his eyebrows even more frowned than usual. Jim walked to him and made him stop his pacing. He looked worried about his pointy eared friend who has been acting this way during the whole morning. Spock stopped in front of him and looked in his eyes, waiting patiently for him to speak, as he looked as he wanted to say something.

- You alright? _Asked the Captain to the Vulcan._

- I am very fine, Jim, thank you, _he answered while showing his desire to continue his unbreakable walk._

- If there's somethin' you can tell me, you know! _Jim stopped him._

- I know that. And I do not have anything to tell.

Jim Kirk did not believe him one single second; he knew there was something running in his Vulcan head, though his Vulcan face wouldn't show anything. Spock had still this unbearable mister doctor McCoy passing through his mind for an unknown reason that he would have liked to know so then he could stop thinking about someone he did not really appreciate. It was a genuine torture for Spock to have Bones irritating face in his mind for so long hours while he couldn't do anything because of him. "I'm a doctor! Not a bricklayer! Gna gna gna!" Spock thought again as he tried to get into his daily work, but without success, obviously because of the Doctor still annoying his mind. "Why will you not get out of my head?" _he silently asked to himself._ Why won't you leave me alone, you imbecile of a cheap doctor?!" Jim reached him again to annoy the Vulcan just a little more as he so much enjoyed doing every single day of his existence aboard the star ship.

- Oookay! Now don't tell there isn't something wrong with ya!

- Why would it be something wrong with me, "honourable" mister Captain?

- Why…damn, Spock! You don't see yourself; you look like you're in pain, my poor friend!

- …oh, do I, Jim?

- Let me think…Totally yeah.

- Are you worrying for me? That is…strange, I must say. Something usual to humans, I guess. _Spock shrugged._

- Uh, yeah, I'm making worries for you. And obviously, I'm a human! Humans usually worry for their friends, even if those friends are such annoying Vulcans! _Answered the Captain with a cheerful smile._

- That is something I unfortunately do not understand very well…

Mister Spock couldn't end his sentence for McCoy has just entered the deck room very loudly, whining about this and that, just as he liked doing each morning after waking up, as usual.

- No one to welcome me?, _the Doctor grumbled._


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi ! This chapter is written by TamakiCat. :D It's from McCoy's POV. Hope you'll like this :).

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it but the idea for this chapter, the starting idea of the fanfiction, the idea of writing this fanfiction, my representation of the beautiful Dr McCoy :D :) and my writing style . And thanks to a beautiful someone for having talked with me about the insults ... :P You know who you are and I love you alot :D ! :) It was fun.

Hope you'll like this!

Comment please, it's always nice. :)

_**Hit Me Baby One More Time**_

_**Chapter 2. Wake Up**_

McCoy had just woken up two minutes ago and even though he was still a bit sleepy, he put his uniform on and took his bag filled with medical gizmos. He stepped foot outside his quarter when the sliding door slid open and was now on his way to the deck. He was grumpy and thought of explaining it to the crew by his lack of sleep but he decided not to do it for no one would believe him and because he just did not want to go through the effort of doing so. Even though he had slept only a little, it was no excuse because he was always grumpy and everyone knew this.

While walking down the corridors, he thought about his dream and how Spock would almost never leave his mind. He let out loud growls at this, which made all of the other people in the corridors stare at him but he didn't care much. His dream had consisted of him being near Spock, trying to talk to him even though he wouldn't answer much like usual and it had stopped just when McCoy had lifted his hand in order to touch Spock's face for he suddenly got curious about his clear and beautiful skin.

He decided to find new insults and sentences he could say to Spock in order to brighten his mood. He laughed a bit out loud at : "You poppy head" and "unregular little greeny-bloody hobgoblin of a Vulcan".

He promised himself that he'd try to use those two new ways of annoying Spock today.

He let out a sigh. He somehow enjoyed being around Spock even though it didn't show and that he did almost everything he could to let people think he hated it. He enjoyed it to and extent, of course, for he and Spock always got into arguments. Even though he liked it, he hated it at the same time for it always left him with a strange feeling mixed with contentment and shame. And sometimes, he was just plain nice to Spock ... but only sometimes for the green-lime little beast would always enrage him with his oh-so-witty replies McCoy hated and yet needed so much and he couldn't even figure out why each day he wanted to start a verbal fight with Spock.

He finally arrived at the deck's sliding door. He breathed deeply then, with all the grumpiness he could muster up, he stepped into the room.

Whining about how he always was afraid of the sliding door suddenly closing on him, he looked at Spock and Jim who were the only ones in the room.

"No one to welcome me ?" grumbled McCoy after a few seconds with no welcomes coming from those two.

He grumbled again and after noticing how near the captain and Spock were, he couldn't help but feel surprised, awkward and weird even though he was so used to seeing this. It was as if a big metallic pole had hit his heart head-on and yet he couldn't grasp why.

McCoy desperately felt he should be the one near Spock. So, he rushed himself near the pointy-eared hobgoblin and let out : "How come you are this close? Were you talking about something concerning me? Or .... a secret, perhaps ? For I noticed you stopped talking when I got here ..."

He had taken an amused voice in order to make it sound funny even though he totally didn't laugh at this. He didn't like this at all for he never really was informed of those strange conversations and it frustrated him each and every time.

" ... unregular little greeny-blooy hobgoblin of a Vulcan." he added with a big smile, now facing Spock.

He smiled widely because he was happy as he'd almost never been for he had managed to insult Spock or at least annoy him a tad bit and to do half of his promise this early and still, a whole day was left for him to complete the task he had given himself ...


	3. Chapter 3 Raise of the eyebrows

**Autthor's note:** Again, apologize my incredibly low Star Trek knowledge! I hope you like this new chapter anyway :)) I promised I would write it tonight, but I forgot and am very late D: I'm really sorry for that ^^''

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Star Trek and its characters and bla bla bla! :) Enjoy! this chapter was written by Sh00ter!

_**Hit me Baby one More Time**_

_**Chapter 3: Raise of the eyebrows**_

Both men stopped talking as the Doctor entered the deck room and looked at him, wearing very neutral faces that could have put someone in an unbearable discomfort. This sentence Bones just said was purely made of morning McCoy...oh so annoying morning McCoy! Mister Spock raised his left eyebrow and coldly answered McCoy, with a subtle tone of amusement deep hidden behind his Vulcan voice:

'Well, now that you are here...good morning, I think is the right answer.' He quickly and briefly smiled after saying this and made his best to retain a little laugh, what Jim didn't do. The Doctor didn't find it funny though. 'and, obviously, we stopped talking. You are a very smart fellow, Doctor McCoy.'

Spock's Vulcan face raised the other eyebrow at the insults Bones spitted at him like he just didn't care, what was not entirely true. Even though he was half emotionless, even if, most of the time, he was third quarter or more of it, he had deep hidden emotions inside him that he couldn't help but gulp very hard each time the Doctor tried one of his new insult of his own. Their awesome Captain noticed, a tad bit, of his non-human friend's discomfort and turned his head at him, his face full of worries, then he looked at McCoy, then Spock again, then McCoy. Maybe he finally managed to notice the -hidden- attraction of his two friends. As he was thinking very hard, Jim was slightly mouth gaped and now had Bones and Spock looking at him, eyebrows raised. When he -finally- noticed he was being observed, he opened big round eyes, looking at his mates one after the other, then at the floor. He made a strange noise between his teeth and cleared his voice:

'Hum!...I...I'm just going to sit in my awesome Captain chair now!' he glanced them both a last time with a suspicious face, his eyebrows frowned, and walked away to his awesome Captain chair (Captain here has a meaning of high importance, hence the capital C).

Spock and McCoy both looked to the ceiling at the short narration...but made no big deal about it. They were now left alone, Spock and Bones, Bones and Spock, the human and the Vulcan, alone...with Kirk in the same room, but only a little farther from where they were; right before the door of the deck room so no one would be able to get in for they were blocking the entrance. At this very moment, Mister Spock decided there was a problem with his workmate, maybe only to annoy him a bit too. This was fun...

depending on what is really "fun" for a member of the Vulcan race.

'Doctor, tell me. What is the problem with you?' Bones looked outraged, as Spock could see from where he was, at a long distance of ten centimeters, and took a while to answer. 'Because I see something unusual with you these days. I do not know what it is, I must say, but there sure is something not quite...normal, with you. Your sudden displeasure at seeing me at the Captain (don't forget capital C)...' Spock and McCoy again looked briefly at the ceiling 'is...really curious to me. Or maybe, is it some things humans are used to? I may have pointed ears and "greeny-blood", as you say, but that does not decrease my Vulcan intelligence and my capacity to use my eyes.' As usual all he got was a grumpy face. Spock shrugged and gave Bones a tiny corner smile and started to walk away in the corridors, -finally-freeing the passage.

'It is alright if you have no answer, Doctor' he said as he walked away, looking behind him 'I will try not to feel discouraged and disappointed at you for the rest of the day.'

He turned back his head to face his way and his smile had a tiny _machiavelous_ tint and he was expecting McCoy to reach him quickly, so he would reply to his provocation. Come quick, Spock thought, I don't have all day!


	4. Chapter 4 Outburst of Rage

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi! :D It's TamakiCat! So, here's the fourth chapter of our SpoCoy story! ^^ Hope you will like this :P! Had fun writing it and it's becoming more and more angsty and intense and cuuuute xD... Have fun! :P :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of it but the fanfiction, the idea of this chapter, the idea of writing a fanfiction for this pairing (which I love A LOT :D) and my interpretation of McCoy :D.

Comment! :D It's always pleasant ^^! :) I looooveee comments ;)!

_**Hit Me Baby One More Time**_

_**Chapter 4. Outburst of Rage**_

"What did he say ...? Discouraged and disappointed? That green bastard!" thought McCoy, gritting his teeth together for the rage was quickly taking over him. Oh no! He certainly wasn't going to get insulted by this ? Without even replying!

So, he ran towards Spock, who was leaving, with his grumpy expression and reciting what sentences he was going to spit at Spock's face shamelessly.

He always recited things before saying them but now that he was enraged, it was worse.

"Hey! Spock!" he said in a disgusted voice. "There is NO reason why. It just that it annoys me to no end. Why? I don't know, you poppy head! And how come you feel disappointed and discouraged at me ? That is disgusting and you ain't got no right to tell me this!"

At least, he thought, I completed my challenge of the day with this second new insult. He smiled to himself for a few seconds then the rage took over again.

McCoy didn't even think for one minute that it was all going according to Spock's plan with him coming forward with a fast pace, ready to spit all of his frustration right in the greeny-blood bastard's face. No, he didn't because the only thing hanging on his mind right now was : Show that green little bastard how wrong he is for the hundredth and something times!

''You know, I really don't think you are as clever as you make us believe, Mr Spock.'' he spat, close to his victim, with his arms crossed.

About 2 seconds passed with the marvelous doctor thinking that maybe what he said was perhaps a bit hurting for the half-vulcan one and a lie because deep inside himself, even though he didn't completely want to admit it, he knew Spock was a clever bloody one. So, with all his uncomfortability and uneasiness that showed through his feelings, his arms that he had uncrossed at this right moment, the long sigh he let out and the apologizing tone of his voice, he kept on talking. But this time, it was softer.

He knew what he had said just wasn't right. But hey! Spock sometmes wasn't any better. But still... McCoy was softer to the heart than many people and most of them, excluding Jim of course, didn't know it. So, with all the kindness he had in his heart at this moment, he looked at Spock and said : ''Look, Spock. I kinda am sorry because... I know you are clever.'' He then gave Spock a little shy smile.

But then, the cute little reunion flew away when McCoy rethought about what Spock had said to him and how hurt he shy expression was now suddenly replaced by a not so good one.

He was furious.

He looked at the floor a little bit, sighed then looked back up at Spock and said with a somber voice : ''And between the two of us, you're the one who makes the others discourage and disappointed with your cold attitude and no feelings, at least shown, Spock! Oh and by the way, what do you think about in this little head of yours?''

McCoy was now badmouthing so close to Spock's face that this last could feel the doctor's breath.

He waited a few minutes before smiling teasingly at Spock's intention. ''Humpf.''

He laughed a bit as if to say: ''You green hobgoblin, you're hopeless.''

Then, he said with a cute and small voice : ''For you and Kirk, it's just that I don't like to see you two talking behing my back. That's all. And for your knowledge, yes it is, sometimes, a human behaviour . And I don't think you would like people talking in your back as well, Spock.''

He loved to say the Vulcan's felt right each time he said it. Between the insults and the everyday life filled with verbal fights like this one, he still loved it.

He hoped that Spock hadn't seen through his lied of the ''talking behind his back'' even though it was kind of true. But the real reason was that he was in love with Spock.

And because even though turning away would be the easiest solution, McCoy wouldn't do it for he didn't like to give up. So he kept on having a verbal fight with Spock, trying to prove him wrong and show him his thought.

And Spock's plan was going perfectly well for even though McCoy would never acknowledge it, Spock knew him very well.


	5. Chapter 5 Caught in a bad

_**Author's note :**_ Oh my GAD. Hi, it is Sh00ter. It's been a fucking while since I've uploaded my chapter. I am one of the slowest to be done with fanfics, so bear with me! I hope you will like this new chapter, after a year and 4 months.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Why I still do not own anything related to Star Trek and bla bla and I still hate it aha. Welcome back!

_**Hit me Baby One More Time**_

_**Chapter 5 : Caught it a Bad...**_

Spock slowly turned on his heals to almost face McCoy, even though he wanted to leave so bad only to make sure the cheap doctor would be annoyed to the highest. Right, sometimes Spock would seem to act a little like a teenager. He enjoyed experimenting the emotions on the best human guinea pigs. Leonard McCoy was the best he could find, and a real good one too, for sure. How far could he go until he'd be collapsing on the floor? Let's see, Mister Experimental Spock thought.

McCoy could wait for the answer he was waiting for. The Vulcan made a tiny pouting face, what the doctor would certainly find insulting to the top. After a couple of seconds, the green blooded e.t. finally opened his mouth.

"Charter of rights and freedoms, my friend. So..yes, I do have that right."

What about that? He silently told himself.

His inner would laugh if he only knew the real meaning of laughing. Of course he was cleverer than any aboard this space boat. He could only shrug again and over again at McCoy's statement about his intelligence. He had nothing to prove, he WAS as clever as he'd show everyone.

"Sorry? You are? I doubt..." As expected, the not-a-cigarettes-seller burst out again about how he was so furious and angry and and and...! "Of course not."

The Vulcan could just reply briefly as a hard punch into Leo's face (no not Spock's dady) and leave slowly, taking all his time, he had all day after all to walk this slow to tease again his 'partner'. But he would go farther, he was so eager to see how far the human could go, how far his ridiculous rage would take him. Certainly was the most interesting research he had ever done! Except for that breath, though. He could get rid of it.

Of course, he thought, waking up, getting dressed and come at us whining were the first and only things he did this morning.

"The others, you say. And I guess 'you' are the others? How would you feel if someone would be talking for you about things you do not even think?" Another shrug and tiny smile that reminded a high school bitch. "At your opposite, I do not care about what humans can think of me. I am aware of my capacities going way farther than humans'. And as a matter of fact, yes, I am hopeless for you to get. That is the reason why you are so angry at me. Don't you think? You are jealous of Kirk for being able to be so close to me, to understand me so well...unlike you."

Spock raised one eyebrow, giving McCoy a victorious face, still wearing that smile he'd now classify as the 'smile to always tease McCoy with until the very far day I die'.

"Now if you please, or not, I will go to my quarters."

He turned his heals quickly, turning his back to the doctor and walked with a firm pace, his back as straight as usual, but his mind as twisted and eager to fight as it's never been. He'd have loved to see this look on his face as he left the doctor in the corridor, with nothing but his words kicking on his whining human ass. What did he have to do today already? Oh right, papers and communications. Why not start this all right now so when his low slowmo partner would finally arrive the Vulcan's quarters, Spock would only have to speak 'Sorry, but I can't talk to you right now, I am working.' This would be sort of Vulcan fun..or was he going human more and more as the time flew by? His intentions were weirder than those of a 'regular' Vulcan. He wouldn't hate himself for that. In fact, being the only one of this kind of hybrid was quite enjoyable...as much as he could enjoy.

And there he comes, finally...thought the Vulcan with a tiny smirk.


End file.
